Isabella' s New life
by reggiesykes
Summary: Okay I used to be GINAREG but forgot my password so I made an New account so I transferred this story to this account. Isabella Salvatore younger sister to Stephan and Damon Salvatore has an interesting life as it is. Think what will happen when she gets her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Her finding out that she is related to Dumbledore and falling for her best friend.
1. I'm a What

**Me: Hello Fanfiction world this is my first but first read my profile before reading this story so I hope you like it  
Isabella: No one going to like it  
Me: Shut Isabella or else anyway on with the story which will start now  
Isabella: Joy  
Me: SHUT UP ISABELLA OR ELSE  
Isabella salvatore p.o.v**

**"Beep Beep Beep Beep" Ugh mornings. I hate them. You must be wondering who this is. So I'll tell. The name is Isabella Salvatore but if you call me that you will be in trouble. So you can call me Iz, Izzy, Isa, but not bella, I used to like but after that twilight ( which I hated) I hate it. Any I midnight black hair that goes down to my waist. I have really sharp blue eyes with green and black fleck and midnight blue outer line around my pupil. Is there anything else about me oh yeah I an original vampire changed by elijah Mikaelson and I'm part wolf, I'm a demigod daughter of hades, poseidon, and zeus. I don't know its possible but it is. I also go to Mythos Academy. I'm a amazon/valkyrie, a gypsy, and a spartan. I'm also Nike's, Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus champion. My brothers Damon and Stefan are vampires but aren't part wolf and aren't demigods or go to mythos academy. My age I'm ten but supposed to be 2,000 years old. I won't start aging normally again until I turn eleven the reason why is that the wolf part of me. Anyway where was I... oh now I remember morning hate them. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, bathed, and shaved then got out. I went into my walk in closet and picked out what I was going to wear that day  
cgi/set?id=66860553 Yeah I know I'm kinda goth, okay I am goth. Any once I was done getting done I checked the calendar and saw that it was october 31 my birthday. ( pretend that school doesn't start until November 15) I walked out of my room and walked down the stair. It was unusually dark even for me I walked into the den to watch some morning cartoons. But it was really dark and couldn't even see my hand I turned around trying to figure out what going on. All of a sudden the lights turn and I hear people scream out happy birthday. I looked around and saw all of my friends and brothers. Elena,Caroline,Bonnie,Matt,Tyler, Rose,Klaus,Elijah,Kol,Finn,Rebekah,and ester and my brothers Damon and Stefan all came and gave me a big hug. " Awww, guys did you do this all for me?" I asked. " Yes and we have all of your favorite foods and blood for your birthday feast." Bonnie said. We all walked into the dining room. On the table I saw some bacon,steak,cookies,doughnuts,pastries,pancakes,bagels,muffins,ice cream,o negative blood, Ab positive blood, and o positive blood. we all sat around the table the vampires eating food and blood, the humans eating food. Once we were done eating we all went to the living room to talk and hang out. Right in the middle of Klaus saying one of the many stories he has when he was human an owl all of sudden flew in and landed right on my shoulder. I looked at the owl and said " Hey little guy what do you have there." There in his claws was a piece parchment paper. I picked up the parchment paper and read it.**

**Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss. Salvatore,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on November 3. We await your owl by no later than November 1.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress**

**and indeed there was a list of books and equipment.**

**Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**I read the letter aloud to the rest of my family and friends. We all sat around thinking about the answer. " Well I think we all know the answer to this." I said. " Yes" everyone said at once. We all looked at eachother then laughed. We all calmed down a little and I quickly wrote back a reply saying yes. Me and all the girls went to go to the mall. When we got to the mall I got new black skinny jeans,tops,hats,sunglasses,combat boots,converse,rings,necklaces, leggings,skirts,tights,lace hand gloves, a new leather jacket, and some more make-up. When we were walking out of the mall we saw a new hair salon and I decided to get my hair done. i went in and got them to layer my hair cut it to midback die the tip of my hair red and get my side bangs died blue that match my eyes. when It was done it looked great. We all walked with something new. We all drived backed to the house and picked up my stuff and ran upstairs to my room. Just when I put my stuff down on my laptop someone was asking for a video chat. I pressed accept and up came the face of my best friend Logan Quinn. " Hey birthday girl nice hair you just got it done" He said Hey Logan how are you doing." I said to him. " I;m doing good I just sent your birthday present in the mail so it should be there by tonight." He said. " Cool hey Logan I have to tell you something. I'm not coming to Mythos anymore I got accepted to a school in Scotland. That last seven or so years." I said. " Wow thats funny I called to tell you the same thing and the school I'm going to is also in Scotland." He said. " Wow thats weird do you think are schools will be close to each other?" I asked. " don't know" He said. I nodded then I heard my brother Damon shout my name from downstairs. " Hey I have to go my annoying brother is calling me." I said " Okay bye" He said. I said bye back and clicked end. I ran down the stairs to see what Damon wanted. I walked downstairs and saw a man that was dressed in light blue robes. A long beard and hair that went down to his waist and half spectacle that hide his blue eyes that sparkle. " Hello you must be Isabella I Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster to Hogwart school witchcraft and wizardry. You must have got your letter I'm here to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. The reason I'm here is to perform a spell because for some reason your magic was bounded." He said. I nodded and he brought out a stick that looked to be made out of elder wood. That must of been his wand. He said a few words and a light came out of the tip and toward me. I felt like something in me snapped and I felt really powerful. I looked in the mirror that was in the living room and looked in it. My hair and eyes were changing colors rapidly. Then went back to the way they were. I turned to Dumbledore and asked " What just happened." His eyes twinkled with humor before saying " It looks like you my dear is a metamorphmagus a person who can their appearance at will." Dumbledore said. "Cool" I said. Think of all the ways I can prank people more his way. " Well we don't we don't have much time grab onto my arm." Dumbledore said. I grabbed his arm and screamed to my brothers I'm going out and they screamed back okay. I started feeling a tug on my belly button soon I felt like I was being squished into a small tube. As soon a I felt it was gone I opened my eyes and saw that we landed in what looked like to be a pub. He led me to the back of the pub to a brick wall where he tapped a serious of bricks where it open to form pathway. We walked through and what I saw amazed me the shops everywhere everything was colorful there was people walking around in different color robes or normal clothes. My hair turned bubblegum pink for excitement. Dumbledore lead me through the alley to a huge building at the end of the alley called Gringotts Wizarding Bank. We walked up the stairs that lead to the big doors. We walked into the building and walked up to the desk in front where what looked like a goblin to me was behind it. Dumbledore walked up to the goblin thing and said " 'ello we are here to do an inheritance test." Dumbledore said. " Okay I just get another goblin to take you to the back room to take the test. Another goblin came and lead us to a door that I didn't notice before next to the desk on the door. We walked into the room and sat in front of the desk that was in the room. The goblin got out a knife pricked my finger but it quickly healed. Both of them looked surprised. I laughed nervously. " Hehehe, um thing is I'm part vampire and werewolf so you know super healing. So if you want to get my blood you need me to bite it." I said. " Okay" said the goblin. I shifted my face into my vampire face. both Dumbledore and the goblin jumped back. I turned to the goblin and asked " Where do you want the blood?". " Put it on this paper." He said. I quickly bit my wrist and smeared some of my blood onto the paper. My wrist quickly healed and I handed the paper to the goblin. He said a few words and the blood on the paper disappeared and it was replaced with words the goblin looked at it and gasped. He handed the paper to Dumbledore. When Dumbledore he gasped and asked " How is this possible?" " It looked to be that your daughter was her mother." The goblin said. " What, what is it." I asked. Dumbledore turned to me and said " I looks to be that I'm your grandfather and you are my grandchild." To say I wasn't shocked will be an understatement. " Can I look at the paper?" I ask. He nodded and handed me the paper and I looked at it. It said:  
Isabella Regina Vanessa Rebekah Katherine Sabrina Fidella Nathalie Temi Alexandra Elena Bonnie Caroline Leah Sue Jo Mia Sara Jasmine Madison Morgan Anabelle Monta Dumbledore Salvatore  
Lady of house Gryffindor  
Lady of house Slytherin  
Lady of house Ravenclaw  
Lady of house Hufflepuff  
Lady of house Merlin  
Lady of house Dumbledore  
Lady of house Black  
Lady of house Malfoy  
Lady of Beauxbatons academy of magic  
Lady of Brazilian Wizarding school  
Lady of Salem Witches Institution  
Lady of Durmstrang Institute  
Lady of Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts  
Lady of Mahoutokoro  
Lady of Preeve  
Lady of Deathly Hallow  
Business own  
Half of the Ireland Quidditch team  
Half of the Bulgaria Quidditch team  
Half of the Flourish and Blotts shop  
Half of the Gringotts Wizarding Bank  
Half of the Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions shop  
Half of the Eeylops Owl Emporium shop  
" Wow" Was all I was able to say. " Turned to Dumbledore and said " So we are related wow we have a lot of catching up don't we." i say. Dumbledore chuckled and say " Yes yes we do." He turned to the goblin and said " We will be visiting the Gryffindor vault and Dumbledore vault." THe goblin nodded then us out of the room to another lead us to what looked to be a cave with a cart in the middle. We all got into the cart and was soon zooming down to the heart of the place. We got to a vault that was huge with a big D on it. We got out of the cart and the goblin opened the door and inside was a lot of money in there. The goblin handed me the pouch and said " This is a connect link to this vault that will give you the money you need." We walked out of there and got back into the cart and we started going deeper into the cave. We went to what felt to be the heart of the cave. We went to this small but still big but still very big cave with Hogwarts on top of it. The goblin turned to me and said " Isabella you must State your name before we are able to go in." I nodded and said. " Izzy Salvatore." nothing happened when suddenly I heard in a eerie voice " You must state your full name." So I said " Isabella Salvatore." Nothing happened and once again I heard in an eerie voiced it said " You must state your FULL name." " But its too long" I said. In the eerie voice it said " You must say it." " Fine" I said. I turned to the cave again and said " Isabella Regina Vanessa Rebekah Katherine Sabrina Fidella Nathalie Temi Alexandra Elena Bonnie Caroline Leah Sue Jo Mia Sara Jasmine Madison Morgan Anabelle Monta Dumbledore Salvatore" I said. In the eerie voice it said you may enter. We continued on into to the small but still very big cave. Inside the cave there was different vaults all decorated in different stopped in front of one that was decorated with the colors red and gold with a big g in the middle. The goblin got out of the cart and we followed the goblin out of the cart and onto the platform we walked up to the door and the goblin opened the door inside was a lot of money a lot more than what was in the last vault. Once again the goblin gave me a small pouch that had a connection to this vault and I could take money from there also. We walked out of the vault and the goblin handed me three more pouches the had a connection to the three other vaults in the cave. We got into the cart and rode back to the top and got out of the top the cart. We got almost everything except a wand and a pet. Grandpa Dumble walked me into the store and told me to go in and he will meet me outside. I nodded and walked into the store to get my wand. When I walked in I love the place it had a big desk up on the front and behind the desk there was rows and rows of shelves the had what looked like to be boxes. As I looked around I didn't hear anyone come up to me " Ahh young Isabella Salvatore. I've been waiting for you." He lead me to the desk and walked to the back where all the shelves were.. " Lets see Elkwood heartstring core." I picked it up and wazed the glas that by the front door shattered. He took the wand out of my hand and said " No that won't do."  
One Hour later  
" Hmm I wonder." He said before walking into the back again. I didn't know what else will work because I literally tried every single wand in here. He walked back in brought out a needle poked my arm and ejected it into a wand. " What the heck" I said. "THis wand is every special this wand outer case is made out of wood from the core of the elder tree thats why its black. Now the core is a tricky one it is made of phoenix feathers,tears,and ash, the hairs of a unicorn and veela. you must be a veela because only veelas can have wands with veela hair you must be full veela because of your beauty and the last the blood of the four founders of the school hogwart nand now yours so you are the only one that can use it is you. Go on give a try." I picked it up and I instantly felt warmth spread through me and my hair blew back. I gave it a wave and four dragons came out one made out fire, one water,one rocks,the last was what looked like solid air. Flew in the room before disappearing. " Wow"I said. " How much is it?" I asked " That wand has to be the most powerful wand there is so for free." He said. " No I can't do that just tell me price." I said. " Take it as a gift from me." He said. " Thank you sir." I said. " Your welcome young Isabella." I walked out of the store to see Grandpa Dumbles across the store. I ran over and quickly told him everything that happened in the store. " Congratulation Izzy." Grandpa Dumbles said. He then said " I got you a present." He took out a cage that had a midnight black owl with midnight blue eyes on it feathers there were streaks of red in it and the tip of her feathers a blue the matched my eyes. I loved her already. " Oh my gosh thank you Grandpa Dumbles I love her." I said. Grandpa Dumbles turns to to me with a look of amusement in his eyes. " Grandpa Dumbles?" He asked. " Yeah you know your nickname from me is Dumbles and your my grandpa so why not." I said. He laughed softly then all of a sudden became very serious. " Izzy I must to tell you something because of your inheritance you have extra powers. Like you can control all four elements, shift into any animal, talk to any snakes, read minds, control minds, control the weather, and if you think of any power you will have it. But you won't have them until your fourth year." He said. " Wow" was all I was able to say after I heard that. " Okay so since the school is here in England I had all your friends and family from Mystic Fall Move to a house next to someone I trust that can help you with anything." Grandpa Dumbles. " Okay" I said. I grabbed his arm and we were gone we landed outside a house that looked like a mansion painted black on the outside. We walked and I immediately heard that everyone was sleeping. I turned to grandpa Dumbles and said " Thank you Grandpa Dumbles." " Your welcome Izzy. Now I told the Weasley's that you will visit them tomorrow." Grandpa Dumbles said. " Okay who are the Weasley's?" I asked " The Weasley's are your neighbors I was telling you about." " Oh okay goodnight Grandpa Dumbles." I said. He chuckled then said " Goodnight Izzy." He said. Then disappeared well today was an eventful day.  
Me: so how was it. It took me forever to write it  
Isabella: It was good but why did you have to make me goth  
Me: Because I wanted to now done to serious reasons …... REVIEW!**


	2. Getting to Hogwarts and the sorting

**Me: Hello People of the Fanfiction World so the is the second chapter to this very good story called Isabella's new life.**

**Ron: I've read the first chapter its not that good.**

**Me: What the heck I thought you are supposed to be the nice one. Anyway you are here you know what to do.**

**Ron: Fine reggiesykes does not own anything Vampire diaries, Mythos Academy, or Harry Potter.**

**Me: Thank you now on with the story.**

**Ron: Joy *rolls eyes***

**Me: You're so mean Ron**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This a line named BOB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Isabella's P.O.V

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed I looked up and saw that it was Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. " what do you guys want its too early." I said. " It's time for breakfast." They said at the time, which I have to say was pretty creepy. I got out of bed and walked to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth jumped into the shower and washed my hair with my cookie and cream scented shampoo and conditioner. I then washed my body with my country chic body wash.I got out of the dried my body dried my hair with my blow drier. I walked to my walk in closet and wore going_to_weasleys_house/set?id=67849851

I walked downstairs to the dining room where everyone is. I sat down next Damon and filled my with sausages and bacon. As you can see I love sausage and bacon. ( AN: Its true I love sausages and bacon.) I also grabbed a cup of orange juice. It was then I noticed that everyone was watching me. " Okay do I have something on my face or what." I asked." No we want to know how it went and we want to see your wand and owl." Stephan said " Okay it great I found out I'm loaded in the wizard world. You, me and Damon basically own the wizard the world. We are related to Professor Dumbledore from are mom side of the family, he is are grandpa and we are also related to a whole bunch of big name wizards." I said. I then brought out my wand from my knee high converse and showed they all oohed and awed. I never described it before but I'll describe it now. It was black with dragons and fairies and my full name carved into the wand my name happened when he put my blood into it. The bottom of the wand was cool all around it had the signs of the elements that of the wand was pure gold. I then called my owl which I decided to name Bellezza Bruna which means dark beauty in italian, down so everyone can see her. She was so sweet, had a fiery temper, and was very protective of me. I finished eating then feed ezza, Bellezza Bruna nickname. I then told my family that I'm going to the neighbors house. I walked next door to the neighbors house. I knocked on the door and waited. Soon a plump red haired lady opened the door. " 'ello deary you must be Isabella, I'm Molly Weasley, Dumbledore Told me and my family a lot about you." mrs. Weasley said. " Hi Mrs. Weasley yes I am Isabella but you can call me Isa, Izzy, or Iz." i said. She smiled and said " Please call me Molly." I smiled back and she lead to me t what looked to be the living room. " Izzy this is family Author my husband." " Hello you must be Isabella." Mr. weasley said. " I smiled and said. " Please call me Isa Izzy or Iz. I really don't like the name Isabella it just seems too formal." " He smiled then said " Well these are our Percy are third oldest. Then there are the twins the are fourth oldest, Ron who is your age and also be in your year. Then theres Ginny she is the youngest." I smiled at all of them. " Hey Izzy is what professor Dumbledore told true." Ron said. I smiled and nodded. George looked at me and asked me " Can we see your vampire face?" I nodded again. I took a deep breath and shifted to my vampire face. They gasped and I shifted back to my normal looks. " Wicked." All the weasley children said I just laughed. " children why don't you take Izzy outside to the back and get to now it other more." said. They nodded and lead me to the backyard except for percy who went upstairs to his rooms. When We got outside Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George showed me how to play Quidditch. I found out that I was a natural at the position chaser and seeker, but my favorite had to be chaser. After play for two hours we all sat down and talked about ourselves and they told me all there is know about the wizard world. I told them about the muggle world I told them about everything, even about the powers I would get in my fifth year. I showed them my custom ipod touch that changed colors to the mood of the song I'm listening to and hand my name in cursive print on the back. I showed the type of music of music I that listen to. It turned out that we all loved all the same type of music. That was shocking since I mostly listen to rock music. Soon it was getting late so we went inside. When we walked in we saw Mrs. Weasley cooking dinner. " 'ello dearies I'm just about to finish dinner why don't you guys go and do something in the livingroom. I'll call you in when dinner is ready." Mrs. Weasley said. We walked into the living room and just sat down waiting for the food to be ready. Mrs. Weasley called us in for supper as they call it. we all sat down to eat I found out that Ron also eats a lot like me but was nowhere near as close as me. " Wow Isabella how are you able to eat all that and hold it in?" Asked Fred. I pretended to be offended and say " Are you calling me fat. Let me tell you one thing never anger and offend a hybrid." I made metamorphmagus power come out and change my hair to blood red and make my eyes turn a glowing red .He looked really scared and said in a shaky breath " No I mean how are you throwing up all that food and how are you able to stay fit." I changed back to normal and laughed " I know I just wanted to mess with you and get you scared and it worked. And to answer what you asked my body burns off the food really fast." I said. George laughed " Nice one Izzy you made him almost pee his pants." He said. I smiled and continued eating " Your a metamorphmagus Izzy?" Ginny asked. I made myself look like her and said in a replica of her voice " Yes I am Ginny." She smiled and chuckled a little before going back to eat. We all finished our food and I soon went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~November 15 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still Isabella P.O.V

I woke up and and walked to my bathroom and showered and got dressed in first_day_to_hogwarts/set?id=67940530

I packed my trunk because I was leaving for Hogwarts today. Once I finished I got out my laptop and got online I saw that Logan was online ( Do you guys remember him from the first chapter) I requested a video chat and waited soon the face of my best friend popped up.

Me: Hey Logan

Logan: Hey Izzy

Me: How you doing

Logan: Good how about you and did you get my present from me yet

Me: I'm doing good made friends with the neighbors and no I haven't go...

I was interpreted by Damon walking saying Izzy you got a late birthday present that just came in. He looked at the screen of my computer and said " Hey logan." then walked out.

Me: Umm I guess I just got it.

Logan: chuckling I guess so to.

I smiled open it and saw a big box.

I looked up.

Me: This better not be one of those things where you have to keep on opening boxes.

Logan: Maybe, maybe not

I just smiled and continued opening boxes until I came to a necklace case. I opened it and gasped it was one of those necklace that you add charms to. There was some charms there already. There was was the symbols for Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, and Nike. then there was the Mythos academy logo. Then there were symbol that represented that I was a vampire and a werewolf. and last but not least there was one that had logans name on it. I looked and smiled.

Me: Oh my gosh thanks Logan it beautiful. I love.

Logan: You're welcome

I smiled again and put the necklace on.

Logan: It looks beautiful on you Izzy

I smiled at looked at the time

Me: Crap Hey Logan I got go and leave my neighbors go to the same school as me so they are taking me there and I supposed to eat breakfast there I got okay talk to you later. Bye.

Logan: Bye Izzy

I smiled and said bye again before clicking the end button

I grabbed my trunk and ezza cage with her in it, I then used my vampire speed to go downstairs and said bye to my family. I used vampire speed to get to the Weasley's house walked through the door because we were like family. I ran to the kitchen get my plate filled in and went to my seat all in vampire speed. The Weasley's all looked shocked until they saw me and smiled and said " Hey Izzy" at the same time it was kinda creepy. " ciao la mia seconda famiglia." I said back. " What does that mean?" Ron asked. " It means Hi my second family in Italian." I said. " Why in Italian?" Ron asked again. " Because I'm Italian." I said. " You don't look Italian." Ron said. " Because I'm Half Italian half Irish. Now shut up and let me eat." I said. Ron just nodded and continued eating. All of finished eating and we used the floo network to get to the train station. We walked to the brick wall in between nine and ten. Aunt Molly was making sure that we had everything that we need for Hogwarts and Fred and George messing with aunt Molly before running to the wall and going through. All of a sudden a boy me and Ron's age with black hair and green eyes asked where 9 ¾ was. " First year for Hogwarts too. Its Ron and Isa first year also. Well dear All you do is run straight through the wall and you are there." He thanked aunty Molly before running to the wall. Aunt Molly made sure that we had everything before we ran through the wall with her. Me and Ron got on the train right before it left. We waved to aunt molly then walked off to find a compartment. All of them were full except one that had the boy with black hair and green eyes from before. I knocked on the door before opening and asking " Hi Sorry to disturb but all the other compartments are full and I wanted to know if we can sit with you?" I asked. He nodded and said " Sure." Me and Ron walked in and sat down. Ron stuck out his hand and said " Ron Weasley" " NIce to meet you I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry Said. " No way you are the Harry Potter the one that destroyed Lord Voldemort." I said. "Yeah, my mum was said that my dad died but she got over it." ( In this story only james died during that night.) " Well I'm sorry for your lose oh and my name Isabella Salvatore, But call me either Izzy,Iz,or Isa but not Bella ever since that twilight movie I hated the name Bella." I said. Harry smiled at me. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and a familiar voice asked if they can sit here. I looked up and shouted " Logan" and jumped ran over to him and gave a huge bone crushing hug. " Izzy." He shouted back while laughing. I heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see Ron and Harry looking at us " Izzy who is this?" Ron asked. " This is Logan he is my best friend." I said. Ron smiled at Logan and said " Hi I'm Ron." " And I'm Harry." Harry said. We all sat down and talked and laughed. Soon we heard a knock at the door. We looked up and saw a girl with frizzy brown hair and buck teeth. " Hi there are no more compartments I wanted to know if I could sit here and by the way I'm Hermione." Hermione said. We all introduced ourselves and she sat down. It wasn't that long until we were all talking and laughing like a family. Which I thought they were. " Well well well isn't it Harry Potter." We all looked up to see a ferret type boy with platinum blond hair and gray eyes and was very pale. " Yes and who are you." Harry said. " The name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Darco said. At his name we all started to snicker. " You think my name is funny." Malfoy said. " Yes." I said. " Do you know who I am. I am way better than a mudblood and and Weasley." Malfoy said. At that I got really mad I eyes turned bright red and my hair turned blood red. I shot up and out of my sit and pushed Malfoy against the wall. " You think that you're all that just because you're a Malfoy. You know since you're a Malfoy I think you would know who my family is. Does the last name Salvatore ring a bell. I said almost growl. If possible it seemed that Malfoy paled even more. He quickly scrambled out of my grasp and out the door. I turned around sat back in my sit and took deep breaths trying to calm. " I have a question what does it mean to be a Salvatore?" Harry asked. Thats when I started my story when I was born, what I am. everyone was shocked except for Ron and Logan already knew. " There is more this part not even Ron and Logan know." I said. I then started to tell them about my magical relatives and what I owned in the magic world and that Professor Dumbledore is my grandpa. When I was finished everyone was shocked but they got over it. We all decided to change into our uniforms so we don't have to do it later. The snack trolley ( I forgot what they called it in the movie." came by we bought a whole bunch of candy enough to make us sick. For the rest of the way we just talked and ate candy until we were sick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I am a line called BOB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We soon arrived at Hogwarts and I have to say it was breathtaking. All of us first years got off the train and walked over to a man that must be at least over seven feet. Harry seemed to know him because when we got up to the giant Harry said " 'Ello Hagrid." " 'Ello there Harry how are you." Hagrid said. "I'm doing good" Harry said. Hagrid led us to the lake where got into boats. Me,Hermione, and Logan got in one boat while Harry and Ron got into another with someone else. We were led to the front of the castle we all got out and were led into the front hall of the castle. I felt weird like I was at home, like this was my home, like I knew where everything is even when I never been here before. It was then that I heard something in a eerie voice say Welcome home Isabella. I was so creeped out now. Soon a lady that called herself Professor McGonagall came and told that she will lead us into the dining hall. She opened the door and lead us through the door. I looked around and was amazed by everything. My hair turned purple for amazement. We stopped in front of what looked to be the table where the professors sit. I saw grandpa dumbles sitting in the very middle. He smiled at all of us and said a speech about how we were going to be sorted into houses, areas in the school we are not allowed to go in, the rules, and what to expect this year. Soon Professor McGonagall said the first name on the list " Abbott, Hannah." The hat was put on her head and the hat soon yelled Hufflepuff. The list went on until it was just me, Logan, Harry, and Ron. Hermione got put into Gryffindor, and Malfoy into Slytherin, no surprise there. Soon Ron got call, he got into Gryffindor. " Logan Quinn." Professor McGonagall called. Logan walked up to the stool and sat down. The Professor placed the hat on his head and not long after the hat called out gryffindor. When they called Harry a lot of people started whispering about Harry. The hat was placed on his head and the hat soon called the name Gryffindor. I cheered with the rest of the gryffindors and watched as the twins shout " WE HAVE POTTER!". After the cheering died down the called me up. " Isabella Salvatore." When Professor McGonagall called my name everyone gasped. I walked up, my hair turning pink for excitement. I sat on the and the hat was placed on my head. For some reason the hat spoke out loud instead of my head " Ahhh a Salvatore. I wondered when the next one will come. But your family is very tricky. But I know where to put you in. You will be put in...

**Me: I left you hanging there didn't I**

**Ron: You did, and I thought this story is horrible.**

**Me: Sorry I took so long to write I had a lot of homework and fcat starts the next day. So yeah REVIEW! **


	3. Author note

**Hey people of the FanFiction World I want you guys to send in a character that should be in it. It has to be a girl because I want to even out group in the story. So send in the character**

**Hair color:**

**Hair length:**

**Eye color:**

**Style of clothes:**

**How they should act:**

**If they should be related to anyone in the group ( Harry, Logan, Ron, Isabella, or Hermione):**

**Any extra powers ( they don't have to have one but if you want them to have one tell me but it has to be ONE power):**

**And their name:**

**Also I would like to have a beta if anyone wants to be a beta for this story because I don't enough time to type like I used to because of school. Last but not least I'm going to write a maximum ride fanfiction story Called Spy life Coming soon look for it will be out soon.**

**P.S here is a sneak peak of Spy Life**

Run.

I had to get enough distance so I know I was safe from my captors. I pushed myself harder. I was determined to at least get to a main road. My bare feet hitting the rough forest ground. I got my face scraped up by the tree branches that were hitting me, my feet were bloody from my feet hitting the small rocks that were on the rough forest ground, but still I didn't care as long I had a safe distance from that place. I kept running until I was too exhausted to run anymore. I just dropped into a heap on the ground too tired to move one single muscle. I got up even though my muscles were protesting wanting to rest, I knew I couldn't. I kept running until couldn't take it anymore I just left my exhaustion take over. How did I even get here I did nothing or so I think. I still remember the day like it was yesterday even though it was a month ago, but really how can I forget when it changed my life forever. It was a sunny afternoon. I just got out of school walking with my friends.

Flashback

I was sitting in my last class of the day until summer vacation. I sat in the the back listening to the teacher as she passed out our final report cards, talking about how exciting it was to to be graduating, and how we will probably miss the school when I know half the class couldn't even wait to get out of school. I played with my jet black hair and moved my glasses that covered my ice blue eyes. Soon the dismissal bell rang signaling that it was time for me to leave. Everyone cheered including me and ran out the door. I ran outside and waited for my friends. while I waited I got my phone and played flow on it. " Max!" I heard someone scream and I saw my two friends Abby and Hailey. I smiled and walked over to them. " Hey Maya, hey JJ aren't you glad that its finally summer and we get to relax?" I asked them. " Of course we are." Said Maya. I laughed and we started walking away from the in the direction are houses are. We talked how are day went since we didn't have any classes together. " Hey Max, what are you going to do for the summer break?" JJ asked. " Well I don't know I ma." I was cut short by squealing tires on the pavement road. We turned around and saw a truck driving at us at full speed. It stopped in front of us and all of a sudden men dressed in black jumped out. They ran over to us and grabbed me. I screamed bloody murder. I was struggling the best I can. JJ and Maya just laughed at me. " Do you really think we could have been friends I'm glad this mission is over. We get the the money while these nice gentlemen get you." Maya said. I was shocked I couldn't really believe that this is happening. One of the men dressed in black laughed and said " Sorry girls but there was a change in the plan. We get the girl and you don't get anything." He quickly got out a gun and shoot them both in the stomach. I knew there alive but they were dying slowly. I screamed bloody murder again and struggled even more. The men in black just laughed and walked back to the van and walked to the van and threw me in. They all got in and drove away. I was surprised no one saw this because we were in a neighborhood with a lot houses on each side. Once they started to drive one of them came up to and put a white cloth over my mouth. It smelled really sweet, and soon I was brought into darkness.

** There you go tell me what you guys think of it and should I continue it **


End file.
